


Just a Little Rush, Babe

by birchtreeharold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I have no idea what to tag, I want it to be longer, IT'S NOT NIALL FUCK YOU, Like, M/M, Record store au, SOMEONE SAID STH ABOUT THE SUMMARY, brief zayn mention, even more brief Niall mention, it's short, louis is into classical sorry I couldn't resist, no Liam :((( sorry, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchtreeharold/pseuds/birchtreeharold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry works in a record store and one day a pretty boy clad in denim with even prettier blue eyes walks in. They meet and sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Rush, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sedated by Hozier.
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to Nights in White Satin with this and maybe Years & Years - Border?  
> Years & Years just suit Louis and Harry so much  
> You know what  
> Just do you  
> Listen to anything you want that suits the mood  
> But yeah it's really brief and I couldn't get to the next part because I kind of liked the ending at that. Hmu if anyone wants to add to it  
> If anyone actually reads this, thank u v much x x x

Harry's curls bobbed up and down as the beat of the tune pounded against his ear drums, his smile turning to a grin in musical ecstasy.

He skimmed the records, flicking through each genre aimlessly. His fingers brushed over the ridge of one record in particular, the stars on the dark blue cover catching his eye.

"No way...How did I not see you before?" The full cover that emerged slowly confirmed his suspicions. "You absolute beauty." He slowly slid the headphones down from his ears to his neck. He wandered down the aisle towards the counter. He hopped behind the old orange piece of furniture, quickly reaching the record player that broadcasted across the shop.

The needle lifted with a flick of Harry's long finger and the music stopped, silence taking over the shop. Harry listened for a brief moment to the passers-by and their muffled chatter outside the small record store at the bottom of the high street. He lifted the record and placed it back in its case.

The needle hit his newest discovery and _Nights In White Satin_ began, it's sweet melodies spreading nostalgia and memories of late summer nights through Harry's mind. His eyes fluttered shut as his thoughts happily drifted away to the music. He sat down on the plastic stool beside the counter and dropped his head into his arms, allowing the beautiful sound to take him away, somewhere far away from the dusty, old record store.

Much quicker than he'd have liked, the song came to an end and his mind returned to reality. He sighed at the thought. _What a bore,_ he huffed rather dramatically. His headphones returned to their rightful place and he stood once again, back to browsing and dusting the shop.

He swirled to the music flowing through his body, eyes closed. His long legs took him down the three narrow aisles, his right arm flicking the feather duster between shelves and his left flowing freely, fingers tapping the beat into thin air. They caught on one shelf at random and he began sifting once again.

Some time later, his head once again bopping to another tune, the bell above the door sounded. A boy entered.

The boy didn't see Harry at first. He saw the three short aisles in front of him, a counter supporting a dusty cash register and a pot filled with an assortment of pens and pencils at the bottom of the middle aisle. A small cactus sat beside the pens looking rather happy, _for a cactus_ , the boy thought. He heard a faint shuffling to the left aisle of the shop. He removed his one functioning earbud and made his way down.

At the end of the aisle, he saw a figure. The bright orange shirt he wore displaying ' **HORAN RECORDS** ' in bold across the back. His eyes lowered to the hips of the worker, which were swaying lightly. His lips quirked at the sight. The tall but slim employee didn't spot the latest customer as he approached him.

"Hey," the boy spoke out, finally. No response ensued, "huh," The employee continued his task of endlessly flicking through the old records. It was then that the boy realised that the worker wore a pair of chunky black headphones. He hadn't noticed at first, thanks to the large amounts of curls that surrounded his head, acting as an excellent camouflage, "naughty." The boy muttered to himself.

He strode up to the curly boy in the bright orange shirt and impossibly tight black jeans. He stopped a few inches from his back. He lifted his hand and pulled back at one of the headphone pieces, letting it snap back quickly.

Harry almost leapt to the ceiling at the sudden smack he heard and felt in his ear. The headphones fell to his neck as he scrambled back, his thick locks a mess around his porcelain face. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me! Oh _god_ ," his hand flew to his mouth in horror at his own words. "I am so sorry..." The boy chuckled at him as he studied the traumatised figure before him.

The head of hair surrounded a soft yet defined face. Deep green eyes, nothing but shock in them as he stared. The plump and almost obscenely pink lips drew a straight line.

"Hey it's okay," his laughter grew light. "but it's rude to ignore customers." He said half seriously, with a soft edge to it that gained a smile from Harry.

"Again, so sorry. We don't get a lot of people coming in here very often. As you can see," He lifted a finger to the shelf and swept a strip of dust from the metal surface. It scattered in the daylight and sank to the grey vinyl floor. Honey poured from the speakers of the store next; Hozier, one of Harry's favourites. "and it's," he pointed to his headset, "quite easy to get lost, I'm sure you know."

"Oh, yeah, I can see that," his eyes crinkled in a smile as they met Harry's. "and yeah, I completely get it."

"So...How can I help you?" He asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I was just looking for your classical section." His hands stuffed into his back pockets.

"Sure, follow me." The boy felt a wave of relief at the absence of any judgemental tone in the employee's voice at his choice in genre.

As they walked towards the right-hand aisle, Harry flicked a hair tie from his wrist and whipped his hair back into a small bun. It's then that the boy could see the strong jawline hidden beneath the deceivingly boyish curls. His eyes flew to the floor as Harry glanced over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Just over here." He pointed to a small box at the middle shelf on one of the metal frames that lined the aisle.

"Thanks." He sent a small smile Harry's way as he walked back to the counter. He sat down and opened up the latest Rolling Stones issue, his gum smacking in his mouth.

The boy began his rummaging and a little time passed before either of them spoke again. This gave Harry time to look over the boy. _Really_ look at him, almost _excessively_ , he'd think if his brain wasn't feeling so fuzzy. Maybe it was the fringe, or the ocean blue eyes that had his stomach feeling so light and feathery.

He wore skinny wash out blue jeans, rolled up at the ankle, probably due to his height, which made Harry smile a little. Maybe a lot. Maybe it wasn't just the dainty tanned ankles making him smile. He ignored the idea that what was beneath the skintight jeans had anything to do with his smile.

His denim jacket, a few sizes too big, matched the jeans, denim on denim working for him, unsurprisingly. Harry could safely say the boy could've walked in wearing a velvet neon pink tracksuit and still have Harry melt at the sight. The boy's plain black tee hugged at his chest and stomach snuggly and Harry didn't think he'd ever been so jealous of a tee shirt in his life.

The checkered vans he wore completed the look, along with the leather satchel he carried. Harry's gum was hanging out of his mouth by the time he was done blatantly checking out his latest and most likely, only customer of the day.

The boy glanced over his shoulder, and Harry quickly composed himself, licking a finger and turning a magazine page as nonchalantly as possible. His efforts deemed useless, however, as he heard a short scoff coming from the small man.

He was over his gum and onto his yogurt pot when he decided to voice what had been on the tip of his tongue for the past ten minutes.

"Harry. M'name's Harry." The boy's search halted suddenly. He smiled softly.

"Louis." His eyes flicked to the black embroidered 'Harry' on his shirt.

"Louis, eh?" He took another spoonful of yogurt into his mouth and swallowed.

"What brings you to Horan Records, Louis?"

"Just moved here actually. First thing on my to-do list was to find a record shop." He smiled, "well, the first thing was to actually find some decent food, but I found you," he coughed lightly, "the shop, first."

Harry hummed in response.

"Decent food?" Louis nodded. "well, I happen to know a guy that makes food, and it might even be better than decent, borderline edible. But you can always be the judge of that." He smirked at Louis, who had walked and was standing opposite him at the counter, a record or two in hand.

"Oh yeah?" His eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, Zayn's bagel shop is one of my favourite places in the world, it's fab."

"Fab?" A small chuckle escaped at his quirky terminology, somehow delicious coming from those lips.

"Yep," The boys' eyes met for a minute before Harry looked down to the floor, "my shift finishes in like," Harry glanced at the old wall clock, "two hours. Could I meet you there? But if you're too hungry to wait, that's fine too...I...If you want, I mean. You don't have to..." His cheeks flared, defying his falsely confident aura.

"That would be really nice," he put the records down onto the counter. "I'll get some coffee from across the street to keep us going, yeah?"

Harry's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, yes! Sounds great. Yes, yeah."

Louis chuckled as he walked out the door, his head lightly shaking from side to side and hips swaying just a little more than usual.

Just as he reached the entrance, he turned on his heel, his hand on the glass door.

"Coffee..." Louis winced and looked up at Harry's identical expression.

"I'm...more of a tea person."

"Oh thank fuck," he huffed out in relief. "Same here."

He left at that. Harry chuckled and packed the records into a bag, thinking about the upcoming day, and trying (and failing) to remain calm. Louis was a very pretty boy indeed. He was still baffled as to how he had just managed to get that boy to let Harry take him out, nevertheless, wait for two hours for him.

Harry smiled to himself as he waited for Louis to return, sending Zayn a quick text, asking him to keep a table free.

**want me to set out some candles?xxxx**

**_Zayn, no_ **

**_Actually_ **

**_Yes_ **

**_Please_ **

**_Thanks. H_ **

**sure thing babe xxx**

Harry was sure the grin on his face might split his face in half. The bell sounded for the second time that day.

"Okay, I got two teas, milk, one of every cookie flavour they had and a muffin we can share. Oh, and you're buying bagels," He glanced at harry's face. "You alright?' "Hm?" Harry asked, lost in a daze. "What's that smile for?" He looked up from where he was rummaging in the paper bag in his hands, their eyes, blue on green meeting so beautifully.

Harry felt something pleasant settle in his stomach and sighed happily. This would be the start of something good. He could feel it in his bones. 

"Nothing," he chuckled fondly, "nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally anyone write the bagel date I'm BEGGING
> 
> again thank you for reading :)
> 
> my Twitter is @birchtreeharold


End file.
